If we were----
by zairaswift
Summary: As a type of gift, Misaki agreed to do something for Takumi for his birthday. So Takumi decides to play the game 'If we were...' I promise it is a very uplifting story. Discontinued.
1. A Family - Chapter 1

**A sudden story just popped up! Hahaha. I was just brushing my teeth and was thinking of a manga which had 'family.' So this is the first bit to the game.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama. **

"Let's play a game!" says Takumi.

"Hah? No way that's for little kids and stop bothering me. I have a test tomorrow," says Misaki, trying to focus on her work.

Currently, this is the second year of university for Misaki and Takumi. Since it was Takumi's birthday, Misaki agreed to do one thing he wants. It was already a week after his birthday but Takumi only just thought of what he should make her do.

"Come on! You promised you would do just _one _thing for my birthday, right?" says Takumi having a cute puppy face on.

_Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Don't look- _Misaki just turned her face towards Takumi and nearly face palmed. She still couldn't ignore him and what he does.

"Fine," she says, relenting to the puppy face.

"You already know you're gonna ace the test, seeing all the confidence you have," teases Takumi.

"So what game are we playing?"

"It's called, 'If we were,'" says Takumi, exaggerating each word he says as if he was talking to a young child.

"How do you play?"

"You seem very enthusiastic about this game? Is it because Misaki is thinking that-"

"Shut up you perverted alien!" scolds Misaki whacking him on the head.

Rubbing his head, he continued with his explanation.

"I will start with 'If we were' and I would say what we would be. It's simple," smiles Takumi.

"Ok? Can we get this done with then?" says Misaki, sorted of irritated at all the time that would probably take them to do this.

"We'll play it three times ok? We'll spread it out, so we'll do one today, one tomorrow and the day after."

"FINE! Let's just get on with it!" exclaims Misaki.

"Hai! If we were a family, I would be the father and you would be the daughter."

"What…"

"Misa-chan the point of the game is to act," pouts Takumi.

_And so the game begins._

**I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave it there because I don't currently have the time. It'll continue, trust me! **

**I'm sorry if you're waiting for Steal a Thief to come out but I just have so many new story ideas that I just can't focus on one story! DX BELIEVE IN ME! I'll try and work on it, because for Steal a Thief, I am rewriting the chapter since I don't feel that comfortable with how it works.**

**Hahaha! **

**From Zaira Swift.**


	2. A Family part 2 - Chapter 2

**When I was typing it, it was actually a very sudden idea and so I just had to get something on the laptop.**

**I'm sorry for the late update. I've been trying to work on every single story I've posted and yesterday I was planning to update some things but… I remembered I had to get my braces. X( I look so retarded, but honestly I don't care anymore.**

**Thankyou to everyone else who has followed/favourite and reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!**

_Continuing on from the previous bit:_

_And so the game begins._

"Ohohohohoho, Misa-chan, how's school?" asks Takumi the father.

"Uh, dad it's fine!" says Misaki the daughter struggling to keep up with the fact she was actually acting as Takumi's daughter.

"Really? Your old man here is worried about your grades. Apparently you've been failing a lot of your subjects especially maths," says Takumi.

"Hah? Are you trying to tease me at the fact I'm studying today?" growls Misaki.

"Misa-chan! Why did you do that? We're still playing If we were you know~" whines Takumi.

After an angry sigh, they resumed the game.

"Uh. I haven't been failing," says Misaki.

"But-"

"Dad! I'm fine! Just mind your own business! You're sick and old," says Misaki, not even hiding the fact she was sniggering.

"Eh? Why is my daughter so mean to me? Was it because your mother passed away? I'm very sorry my daughter," says Takumi, kneeling as if in pain and sadness. This scene actually made Misaki feel guilty.

"I'm sorry dad. It's not because of mum," says Misaki putting some feeling into her speech.

It goes a silent for a few seconds but instantly interrupted by burst of Takumi's own laugh.

"Ha, I- ha can't haha that ha- just plain haha naïve!"

"What are you saying about me being naïve?" threatens Misaki, already cracking her knuckles. Ever after Takumi first called her naïve, she got angry every time someone called her naïve.

"I knew this was a stupid idea. You're stupid Usui," says Misaki.

"Already leaving? Then I will always think of you as a naïve person and couldn't even pretend to be someone else than herself," says Takumi, drawing Misaki back to the game.

There was no competition or bet or deal that Misaki would back down until she won and completely annihilated her opponent and if it was Takumi, it was a 'must beat' him. And once again, they started the game again.

"That's nice to know that your father here is able to help you. Just tell me when you need help. I'll always be here."

_So cheesy, _thought Misaki, _But I feel like the actual Takumi is telling me that he'll always be there for me. Sigh_

Seeing the sigh, Takumi instantly took that for a topic after thinking instantly about an example of the cause of the sigh, "Is there a problem? Is it a boy problem?"

"WHAT?!" exclaims Misaki. _Keep your cool. He's probably joking. Wait. Ugh, I just never can tell when he is actually meaning something or not._

"Come here," says Takumi, patting the seat next to him, "there's nothing you can't share with your dad."

"Even girl problems that no man can understand?" asks Misaki, finally finding that would work as a way to lower the pride of Takumi. But instead she saw him slightly blush and then she just slightly turns her head so she wouldn't laugh in his face.

"Yeah. Besides that though." Misaki sits next to him. He puts his arm on her shoulder, making her a bit uncomfortable, resulting a blush from herself.

"Are you doing this for fun or are you actually acting?" asks Misaki.

"Eh? I never knew we were acting," says Takumi, grinning and tapping his head at the same time.

"You pervert," mumbles Misaki smacking him on the forehead.

"Misa chan, why did you hit your father like that? I'm not a pervert like the other guys who read and look at those magazines of women-"

"NO DETAILS PLEASE. And I'm _so _sorry for hitting you dad," exclaims Misaki.

"Thankyou. So who's the lucky man?" asks Takumi. Misaki thought about it. If she picked Usui then he'd smile and know that she likes him. But if she picks someone else, he'd just rage at that person forever.

"Uh. I don't know his name," says Misaki, hoping she dodged a bullet.

"Eh? If you love him, you should bring him to your father. Or are you self-conscious about your body and the fact that you're too scared to say to him that you like him?" he says.

"What?"

"Come on! When your dad was with your mum we would always declare war on the fact whether we loved each other or not. So on the wedding day, it was decided that we were to be together forever, until we died," he said.

"If it was the wedding day, doesn't that mean that you pre-planned it?" asked Misaki, interested in how Takumi managed to come up with a story like that.

Instead of replying, he stuck his tongue out.

"Even if you are my daughter, I'm not going to tell you about how your mother and I came together. Let's just say that we were destined to be together anyways," he said. Was he making this up, or was he telling what he thought about the relationship between him and Misaki?

"Hey, are you describing our relationship, of being destined to be together?" asked Misaki, curious, for one of the first times, of how Takumi felt.

"Mmm, maybe~" he said. "So what are you going to wear tomorrow to the test?"

"You annoying pervert. Can we just end this game here?" asked Misaki, obviously annoyed.

"Eh, already? But I want to stay with you longer," whined Takumi.

"I can't… ARGH!" she gave up. Sometimes, she really needed to force him out.

"Fine! I'll go," he said. Satisfied that she pushed him out of her room, she continued to study late at night until she fell asleep.

**Are there any sort of 'If we were' things that you would like me to do? It'll help and I'll take what I can get. Yeah, they're a bit OOC but still. **

**Reminding you once again, this is very sudden, so it will be shorter, but will be longer than the first chapter. **

**If you're waiting on any story, expect a delay due to my laziness and the fact that I'm working on them all at the same time. This chapter is mainly to give an idea of what the game is about so I'm sorry if you were expecting longer chapters.**


	3. Brother and Sister - Chapter 3

**Thankyou to anyone suggested any ideas: Guest and meme7789. If I missed anyone, then my internet is just being slow to load. Thankyou for supporting this story! I'm sorry if it's a bit short. I couldn't really expand. **

**Today is my birthday (17th September) and I had decided to update as much of my Fan Fiction during this week! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.**

The following day, the day of the exams, were simple. She didn't even know why she even bothered to study, even if the test would support their future career. Honestly, when she started walking home, she felt pleased with herself.

But even so, good things can't be cherished for long. She started to have a minor headache, which she dismissed but when she opened the door to her home, her headache escalated and it hurt as much as someone whacking her head with a hammer.

Not able to bear the pain, she tried her best to get up the stairs to her room, but collapsed half way through.

Since Takumi has a house key, from the trust of Minako, Misaki's mother, he entered the house only a few minutes after Misaki fainted.

"Misa-chan~" he called out. He looked around and stared at the stairs.

"Misaki?" and then he rushed to the stairs.

He put his hand to her forehead, then sighed. She always made herself that way. He lifted her up, bridal style (duh. It could've been piggy back but… meh.) Putting her on her bed, he quickly got a wet towel and put it over her head. Then he remembered the game.

_This time, we can play properly. If we were brother and sister, _he thought, snickering to himself.

He thought it as a good chance to take care of her really well, since she was sick. It wouldn't be a problem since Misaki's family were on a week's holiday to give her some space and time. Of course, this would mean that Takumi had to take care of her, from his future mother-in-law's orders, thus the house key.

He went to prepare some food from whatever was in the fridge. There were eggs and some other side dishes so it was decided: omu-rice.

"Mmm." Misaki finally woke up. She slowly sat up, as the towel slipped off her forehead. She was pretty sure that she was making her way up the stairs and she was definitely sure that she did not put a wet towel on her own forehead. The only other person is… Takumi.

"You awake?" asked Takumi, as he came into the room with a plate of omu-rice.

"Ye-yeah," she replied, not bothered to argue with him about how he managed to get into the house or anything. He sat down on her bed and put his head on her head. She blushed furiously not able to control any emotion because of her headache. Takumi smiled at her.

"You fever has gone down. I made some omu-rice for you," he said.

"Oh. Thanks," she said accepting the plate. As she ate Takumi continued to speak.

"We're going to play If we were right now. It's gonna be brother and sister. I'm going to be your elder brother so call me onii-san," he teased.

"Wha-?" Play now? What was he thinking? It really wasn't much use. She couldn't exactly move and it's not like she was going anywhere. She reluctantly agreed. She'd done it before when she was at Maid Café. He took the plate of food from her.

"Say, 'Onii-san, feed me,'" he said like he was some 5 year old girl.

"Ha?" Just as she was going to protest, her stomach grumbled. Embarrassed she sighed and took a big breath to prepare herself for what she was going to say.

"O-onii-san… fe-feed me," she mumbled.

"Hai," he chuckled. He secretly wished that she would always be sick so he could take care of her all the time. He shoved the spoon of rice in her mouth gently as he watched her chew. It was probably an hour or so until she actually finished the dish.

"So what to do now…" Takumi looked at Misaki. There wasn't that much to do besides taking care of Misaki. He flipped open his phone and dialled in Suzuna's number. In a minute of waiting, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"This is your future brother-in-law speaking," whispered Takumi as he noticed that Misaki had fallen asleep.

"Oh. Hello, future brother-in-law. Is there something you need?" she asked.

"What does Misaki like to eat and what helps her when she's… really tired or sick?" asks Takumi. Since she was her sister, it was most likely that she would know much more about Misaki than he would.

"Eh? Is Onee-chan sick? She doesn't really get sick that much but give her some food to eat and make sure she stays in bed," says Suzuna, "you're a doctor right? So do what a doctor does."

"Hai. Thankyou future younger sister-in-law," says Takumi. They end the call and Takumi once again looks at the sleeping face of Misaki. It didn't seem like she would wake up until later. He would wake her up before dinner.

There wasn't much in the fridge so he had to go on a shopping trip. He probably had to do it as soon as possible or he would get mobbed by girls and delay his shopping. He set off and went to the nearest supermarket.

He listed off all the Japanese foods that would help with a sick body during the course when he was doing an advanced and boosted doctor's course.

For Miso Soup he needed to buy green onions, the congee needed chicken, ginger and leeks and for ramen he decided to buy the best brand quality ramen cup since it would be too much of a hassle to make his own ramen.

As soon as he walked up the counter, many girls and women offered to buy things for them and when they asked why he bought so much he replied, "My future wife is sick and I'm buying this for her to eat."

Instantly the girls were either put off that he had a 'future' wife or they pursued him more. Once he managed to step out of the shop he quickly made a run for it and easily made his followers dumb founded by his quick techniques.

When he arrived back at Misaki's home, it was about late afternoon. Luckily she just woke up.

"Ugh," groaned Misaki. She was sweaty from sleeping in the bed.

"Ah, sister, since you're awake, do you want to go take a shower? I'm cooking dinner," he said.

"Just promise you won't peek," she said and gathered her clean clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Takumi started to heat up water and started to make the congee and a few minutes later started to make the miso soup. When both were ready, at the same time, he put the lid on to keep it warm and then put the ramen in the microwave. Soon enough, Misaki finished taking a shower and Takumi helped her get to the table, in case she fell down the stairs.

"I couldn't make you my special ramen because by the time I would get back here, you would've been starving," said Takumi, saying as if he should've been pitied or thanked, "so cup ramen will have to do okay?"

"Okay... Onii-san… You really didn't have to, you know," replied Misaki, sighing, not bothering to fight or anything since she was deprived from energy.

"But I want my sister to understand that her older brother is capable of taking care of her and loves her very much," says Takumi in a loving tone. Misaki just groans in annoyance and stares at the food laid in front of her.

"Is this Miso soup?" she said. It really did look nice and along with the congee. The soup was easy to swallow and the congee too. The chicken was tender so it required less effort to chew and the ginger gave it enough flavour that her cold couldn't cancel it out. The ramen was normal as ever, but having hot steaming noodles to eat had a good feeling and sensation to it.

"That was good," she said, stretching and yawning. It wasn't that late but she still decided to sleep early.

"Here's some medicine too. Take it before you sleep," he said handing a packet of tablets to her.

"Thankyou. I'll take it now."

"Do you need me to carry you up the stairs?" asked Takumi.

"NO." She went up the stairs slowly and went to brush her teeth. He went up the stairs to check up on her and just as she stepped out of the bathroom, she slumped and he quickly leapt forward to catch her.

At first he thought she fainted but instead, she fell asleep. He chuckled to himself and carried her to her bedroom and decided to call it for the day of 'If we were.'

**SUGGESTION:**

**I am thinking about starting a YouTube channel so you can keep up to date about the stories and I can answer any questions you would like to ask. It's either YouTube, or I will make some social media accounts instead. **

**I would like to hear your ideas and suggestions, so please PM me or review.**

**Thankyou.**

**Zaira Swift.**


	4. Strangers - Chapter 4 - I continued it

**Okay, because I am a faggot who has to accept the fact people want this to keep going. So I'm back with If we were. I'm just going off from where I left off originally at this chapter. There might be some edits/changes, but that won't matter.**

**Hope it's a nice surprise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama.**

The following days after Misaki got sick were pretty silent. Misaki was almost worried that Takumi because he wasn't around as much. She thought that he had gotten sick but she was soon notified that that wasn't the case. At all. It was, in fact, the 'If we were-' game. Though he had said they were only going to play it three times, it still continued. Deep down, Misaki thought that it was actually fun. This time it was if we were strangers, which was very worrying since she felt like knowing so much about him would be strange.

"Oi Takumi!" exclaimed Misaki. Was there a point in being strangers? She meant that, they've had a relationship for so long, it seemed like the game was an illusion to make it seem unreal.

"Who are you?" he asked coolly. He said it so seriously, Misaki almost thought he was an entirely new and different person. Of course, that wouldn't change the perverted, outer space, stalking alien bit and the fact he was annoying smug and stubborn.

"Uh… my name is Misaki Ayuzawa," she says to make the game go along while sweat dropping. "And what about you?"

"Eh? You didn't have to tell me, stalker. And nor do I need to tell you my name," he said trying his best not to let his laughter escape. She just looked too cute when she was so confused. He turned around to walk away when he felt the killing demonic aura coming from the woman.

"Oh, so I'm the stalk now, eh? You're the one-" starts Misaki as she rambles on and on about how clueless Takumi was and why he didn't tell her that they were still playing the game. The onlookers, who were the public and the women who were shopping were blushing as they meet the eyes of the hot, cool, blonde, young guy and the males who accompanied the women were slightly flustered at their wives/girlfriends/friend-zoned-friends and then stealing glances at the raven haired girl with pretty eyes and body. The elder of the public chuckled, thinking they were in some sort of heated lovers' quarrel which was one of the 'good' aspects of a couple. Those who fight a lot have a better relationship.

"Then, Misaki Ayuzawa, why were you following me around?" asked Takumi, straight to the point, still stifling his laughter. Honestly, Misaki was so easy to fool, and though she was brutally honest, she blushed.

"Because you were walking away from me so I thought you hated me…" mumbled Misaki, like a whimpering puppy, and he fell for her trick. He couldn't possibly hate her and the sudden way of how she changed how she spoke really took a toll on him. Anyways, that's how great his love for her was, and the skill took Misaki ages to execute without Usui finding out. When he started to walk towards her, she put him in a headlock.

"AHA! I got you!" she says looking away from him but he could tell that she was blushing from her acting to get him. It really took a lot of effort for her.

"Okay, you win," he says, easily giving up while trying to get her arms away from his neck.

"Seriously?" she asks facing him again letting her guard down as she let go.

"Chu~" he kissed her on the cheek and could feel the heat rising from her body to her face along with the redness of her face. He chuckled and then he started run with an emotionless face with a cat smile.

"I'LL GET YOU!" she says, her evil eyes glinting and storming right after him. The people of the public were truly amazed by the couple's antiques but they all knew, couples were all different in a way and it's still called love. Maybe it was young love which had blossomed well. Who knew?

Panting furiously, Misaki looked around to find no outer space perverted stalking alien. She came across an empty alleyway which happened to be part of the richer parts of the town. Why did it seem so familiar?

She noticed the men in black suits and fake smiles. She knew exactly where she was no matter how many years it had been. It was the place that place where Usui was taken for his birthday party. Clicking her tongue she went towards the building. He was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't have gone _inside_! She still had to check. She peered in to find it already filled with people in eloquent suits and dresses, just like that time.

"Who are you?" asked the person who handled invitations to the current party.

"Uh…" she didn't know what to say and it's not like she could lie about her identity but another butler had come up to that person and they nodded saying that she could go in.

Misaki walked around, still remembering how she had to dress up as a butler and serve at the party just to spy on Usui and get to him. She stalked the perimeters of the hall avoiding the commotion and dancing when she caught a glimpse of blonde hair. That's him alright It's funny and ironic how she denied being a stalker, and here she was 'stalking' around and trying to follow and find that person. As she stumbled across the mass of people, she was barely metres from Usui only to be stopped by a person she didn't want to come across.

"Hm? Misaki, why are you here?" asked the person as his smile became a toothy smirk.

"Igarashi Tora!" she said as if his name was a curse. Though he had ended up helping her many times with getting from one place to another it was still annoying having him around.

"Yo," he said giving a wave. Since they were elder from those times, they were more mature but still there was that unpleasant aura that hung around Tora like how women and money cling onto him.

"Argh, I don't have any more time to waste," muttered Misaki. _Can't believe this guy still comes here._

"Naw, come on, Misaki," whined Tora, "it's been a long time since us _pals _have seen each other~"

"Yeah-ah, the last thing I remember _very clearly _was when you kissed me," said Misaki boldly, not even blushing. She wanted to hit him square in the face and hear the satisfying crunch of his nose as it broke and bled then watch him hold it in agony as he tried to threaten her. Okay, enough of that.

"Eh? You still remember? That's nice how I've easily-"

"I-ga-ra-shi Tora~~~" said a new female sing song voice. There was something that sounded like "Gack" that came from his mouth.

"Chiyo, what's wrong?" asked Tora.

"Well, I was thinking," said the woman, Chiyo, "When I said that if you could talk to another person if they make you happy, I don't mean your old crush and try and take her away from her own boyfriend."

Seems like she wasn't that possessive, but she looked out greatly for others. Misaki shuddered at Chiyo's great convincingness and sheer power over others that even Tora was able to submit. They weren't compatible, but there was something there that connects them, speculated Misaki. Thanking the girl silently, she slipped away and went off to find the runaway blonde.

Weaving through the crowd, she gazed at the crowd of young women and middle aged women. Finding it a common spectacle, she simple looked at Usui who was trying his best not to break down from the amount of attention and the fact he couldn't stand _that _many girls, though he had been ambushed by many amounts of girls.

'MISAKI,' he mouthed, crying for help, but Misaki just "Ha" at him and turned away from the guy as he seemed to reach out.

'I'll stop the game okay?' he mouthed again when she turned to look at him sadistically. She thought about it long and hard, but it was obvious that she had to help him one way or the other. She sighed and walked towards him, pushing through all the females.

"Ah, excuse me, but my husband needs to go," said Misaki, tugging on Usui's arm.

"Eh? No way~ I can't believe he's not single," said one girl.

"No, she got to be lying," said another. A fight broke out and then the couple took this chance to slip out of the party and out of the way.

"You better be stopping this game," said Misaki.

"Naw, you called me your husband~ That settles it!" he exclaimed, completely ignoring Misaki, "lets do, If we were husband and wife~"

"Wait-what?!"

It was going to be another long day.

**Hey, looks like your prayers were answered, and I picked this up again. I realised I just didn't have enough ideas at that time, and right now I've been trying to get back on and typing.**

**I just couldn't get the fact you guys really wanted this story to continue, so I did. **

**Thank you for supporting me!**

**Zaira Swift.**


End file.
